Paradox High School Romance
by I My Me Mine
Summary: High school: A place filled with friendship, romance, comedy, and embarrassing moments galore. Now add in a sardonic narrator, stereotypes, some stupidity, and this is what you get. Follow Miku as she tries to survive high school and the craziness within.
1. Introductions Are Always Boring

"The lifespan of a butterfly ranges from a week to a month. The lifespan of a cat ranges from three to seventeen years. I'm as old as the oldest cat, but why? Why is it that we're allowed to live so long, while other animals are given such short lives?"

"Good question Mew, who would like to answer?"

The class remained silent. No one knew the answer. _Typical._

"…Well, Mew, perhaps you can find the answer from someone else, since the entire class seems to be tongue-tied." The teacher spoke up, shattering the silence ever so slightly.

"Yeah, go Google it." A boy whispered amongst his friends. The snickering bunch was soon glared down by the normally gentle, but rough when needed, teacher. _Kiyoteru, you're too kind, but Gakupo is a lot cause, you should know that by now._

"Excuse me sensei, but I also have a question."

"Lay it on us, Hatsune-san." Kiyoteru replied. The class instantly brightened up, all the awkward, stale air evaporating with her radiant smile. _And here comes the main character to save the day._

"Well, I want to know-"

_Intervention. Honestly, at this point in time you should know the main character is either going to ask a ridiculous question that will make the class laugh, such as "how do people fall in love?" Or make a mess of things by slipping as she stands, a classical panty shot following. Lucky for some of you, that fanservice is rather rare in this story. For others who enjoy those moments, sorry, it's not happening, at least not now._

_A proper introduction is needed, and such a dull introduction as this daily session of class can be blocked out momentarily. Hello, my name is Mew, no last name needs to be said, because as long as I have at least one name I am fine. This is my, believe it or not, math class. Our teacher, the kind and seemingly gentle Hiyama Kiyoteru, likes to have us ask and answer questions or discuss things the first hour of class so we can "unwind" and then get to math without the need to feel like talking to our friends while working. As ridiculous as it sounds, it really does work._

_I am sorry if you find my way of conversing or topic of conversation mundane, let's return to the main character of this story; Hatsune Miku.  
_

"Thank you for answering." The teal haired girl spoke with a bow, smiling joyfully as she took her seat. Some people continued to stare at her, while others returned their gaze to their teacher who went to the blackboard; the hour ended and class was ready to officially start.

* * *

"Hey, Miku! How was class?" A perky blond ran up to her, embracing the tealette quickly before spinning to her side, the perfect embodiment of sunshine.

"It was fine, a little embarrassing, but when isn't it? I really need to learn to keep my mouth shut…" She whispered the last part, gaze shifting from the girl at her side to the hallway ahead, almond shaped eyes widening ever so slightly when she saw a familiar figure straight ahead. A blush soon brushed itself across her cheeks, tinting it a soft pastel pink.

"Oh Miku, you need to learn to live a little, like me! Just look at me, I finally got into the track team and have a strong feeling that I'm going to be the best sprinter yet! Isn't tha-Miku? Hello, Miku~? Miku. Miku. Geaku. MIKU!" The blond girl waved her hand in front of Miku's face, eyebrows crunched together in confusion as she tried to get her best friends attention.

_Can you predict what's going to happen yet? I know what's going to happen, but do you? Maybe I'll tell you, but how about I just skip a few boring minutes to save you guys the short wait._

"Hey bro, what's up?"

"Nothing much Rin, just talking to a girl abo-"

"A confession? Again? Jeez Len, you're too popular." Rin interrupted, crossing her arms and looking off at the direction where the unfamiliar girl had run off to. She didn't even notice, that right next to her, Miku was twisting a strand of her hair, a habit that came out only when she was bored or felt awkward, embarrassed even.

_Woops, guess that little piece of time was important after all. Learned your lesson, people who skip some of the seconds in show or paragraphs in a book thinking it was nothing but later on finding out it's actually important? I believe another explanation is in order here. You should see it by now that after Kagamine Rin, the typical best friend to the main character, stated that her brother, Kagamine Len, had just dealt with __**another **__confession, that he obviously is the male lead that gets all the girls, usually being popular and perfect and just so irresistible that almost everyone either loves him or finds him extremely annoying for said perfection. Well, guess what? HATSUNE MIKU HAS A CRUSH ON HIM! It should be obvious from the moment she blushed that he would be the crush, an instantly noticeable stereotype. Now let me tell you an extremely obvious secret…He doesn't know. Gasp! What a shocker! Now does he like her back? Well...I won't spoil you, so let's get back to the story._

"Y-yeah…" Len blushed, gaze wavering towards the ground, feeling slightly embarrassed for admitting it.

"I don't get what they see in you, you're so…you." She scoffed, waving her hand up and down in front of his body as though she were presenting him to an invisible audience. _Technically, she is, but Rin doesn't know that. If she did, she wouldn't be wearing such a wrinkled shirt and would try to look more presentable then she usually does._

"Gee, thanks Rin." Len sighed, looking from her to Miku. When his gaze landed on her, she felt it, her eyes instantly locking with his. He smiled, his way of saying hi without really speaking, and she smiled back, more shyly than usual.

"No problem~" Rin chimed, the bell ringing right after. She smirked, went up to ruffle her brothers hair, then took Miku by the hand and sprinted towards their next class, completely interrupting the slightly romantic moment that was unfolding between them.

* * *

**_A/n:_**

As always, DISCLAIMER! I don't own Vocaloid, only the ideas in the story.

Yup, another new story. The idea just came out of nowhere and I had a tough time picking out who the narrator would be. After careful consideration, I saw Mew as the perfect person to fill the role. As for the rest of the characters roles, it came out naturally. Yes, there will be more people in this story, as to who they will be...you'll find out soon~

Nothing much to say after that except I hope you enjoyed the story.


	2. Plans With Red Goggles

_No one is ever fully aware of the impact they have on others. Miku doesn't know how much of an impact she has on a certain someone, and Len doesn't know how much of an impact he has on Miku. If they knew, the story would end quickly. Being oblivious might be an annoying trait, but it is this trait that helps bring the character development everyone loves._

"You can do this." The thought echoed in Miku's mind as her sigh echoed across the hallway.

It was a simple plan, one that she had been able to formulate by asking Rin vague questions. Rin had not yet noticed Miku's feeling for her brother, feelings she wanted to convey but did not know how. Now, thanks to her subtle questions, Miku found a way to solve her little predicament; a genius.

In the science club, a place filled with intellectual and questionable people, the president of the club was said to be knowledgeable on all subjects, romance included. Miku didn't quite remember her name, or ever meeting her, but Rin had told her that there was one definite feature that set the president apart from the rest of the class; she _**always **_wore red goggles on top of her head.

_The funny part of this moment is that the 'genius' Miku is looking for is in almost all her classes. It's sad, when people go unnoticed until they are needed. In fact, this part isn't even funny at all, unless people see it in a comedic light._

"HATSUNE MIKU!"

_And here comes another character._

Miku looked back, seeing nothing. Confused, she looked forward again, only to have her heart leap to her throat. In front of her, sporting a scowl and messy blond side ponytail, was the one person in the entire school that nobody wanted to mess with. _The rival, Akita Neru._

"What are you doing here? Don't you know this is my part of the school? Get out." Neru hissed, causing poor Miku to freeze on the spot.

Although Miku did not know much about the school, there was one thing she definitely knew; never mess with Akita Neru. Rumors about her beating even the biggest and strongest of boys circulated around the school. Even though she was really short, shorter than Miku, the height difference did nothing to reduce the fearful aura that would emit from the blond; a force to be reckoned with.

"I-I-I-I-"

"Neru, leave the poor girl alone, you're going to make her wet her panties or something." A girl came out of the classroom door at Miku's left side, said girl yawning and motioning at two figures to where Neru was. The two students, both female as well, grabbed Neru's arms, pulling the blond off of the ground with ease.

"Let go of me! Why does she get to be the main character? I'm wayyyy better than her!" _What? I'm the only o__ne who breaks the fourth wall; w__hat is she doing?_

"Neru, stop it! Sorry Miku-chan, we'll take her away now." And with a snap of messily manicured fingernails, Neru was hauled away into the classroom that the girls came out of, protesting all the while.

Miku could only look at the girl in front of her, wondering what she had gotten herself into. However, upon seeing the green-haired girls smile, and the way she seemed to radiate comfort and understanding, coupled with the red goggles on top of her head, Miku could not help but feel a sense of excitement course through her veins.

"Howdy do, I'm Megpoid, but everyone calls me Gumi. I have a feeling you're here for some advice, right?" Miku could only nod her head at the question, which made Gumi's eyes glisten all the more with mischief. "Well come on in."

_And with a small gesture, Miku went along with her. As for the things that Miku said and the advice she got from Gumi. Well, that's not too important. At least, not important enough that it needs to be mentioned now. _

* * *

_**A/ n:**  
_

I hope you enjoyed it, and review or no review, I'm just glad to know there are people out there who are interested in this story.


	3. Chaotic Bombs

_A regular day, an average day, a calm day; a day of insanity. Whenever the word 'average' comes to play, there's always something inside that average that makes everything abnormal._

"Mew! What are we going to do?"

_No matter how much you may deny it, every day is abnormal in its own, odd way. Compared to the past, the future, the present, abnormalities exist in the smallest of things. No one is completely average._

"Mew, MEW!"

_Even then-_

"MEW!"

"_**WHAT!"**_

The red head gasped, not expecting the harsh yell. In the middle of the hallway, where kids were running around madly, the two girls stood in the middle, the red-head unable to move from all the chaos before her.

"What Akikoroid, _what!" _Mew hissed, a force to be reckoned with when angered. _What? Wait a second…Why is the attention on me? It ought to be on Miku; she's the main character._

"What are we going to do? Do you really think that masked man was serious when he said that there's a big bomb hidden somewhere in the school and Miku has to find it? She's terrible at finding things! I've seen her loose countless pencils over the years!" Akikoroid's voice cracked at the end. She was usually a tough girl, but only in front of Mew would she show her true, soft side. _I still don't get why that is, I'm not even her best friend._

"Relax, it's probably a jok-" The sound of a bomb exploding, along with the sight of a door flying off its hinges, stopped Mew from speaking. The door was dangerously close to where Akikoroid and Mew were. That alone was enough to make the girls realize that this was serious. _WHAT IN THE WORLD! You have got to be kidding me.  
_

_Maybe I should explain. You see, half an hour ago, when school had not yet started, Akikoroid and I were talking to school. It wasn't that big of a deal, and as I we walked passed the school gates, Akikoroid telling me stuff I wasn't really paying attention to, the sound of a bullhorn erupted from the school roof. Everyone looked up, only to see a masked person with a group of masked people behind it. I already knew who the person was, it being obvious, but no one else seemed to realize that the masked person was Akita Neru; typical. _

_Neru started screaming about there being a gigantic bomb hidden somewhere in the school, and if Miku couldn't find it before the end of the school day, the school would explode, with everyone in it. Then, after a moment of silence and her disappearing in some special effects smoke, people started to panic. And here we are now, in the middle of the main hallway trying to get to class._

"Maybe we should find Miku and help her out? If we help her, she might actually be able to find that bomb." Akikoroid pushed a kid who had roughly bumped into her after she spoke, flashing said kid the finger. _Great plan, but background characters always end up dying or disappearing; don't you watch shows or read books? This isn't even our fight, and I don't understand why we're even getting screen time. What even happened? Wasn't this some cheesy romance story? Why is it now some sort of action story? This is ridiculous._

Mew took Akikoroid's hand, dragging her down the hall while pushing students away to clear their path. What they were going to do and where they were going, Akikoroid did not know, but she hoped that it was going to be to a shelter. _I wish._

* * *

"Miku, what are you doing!" Rin screamed, watching as her best friend opened door upon door, turning tables over and opening anything that she could.

"What does it look like? I'm trying to find that bomb! I don't want to believe what that terrorist said is true, but what if it is? I don't want the school to explode. People will get hurt and then all the blame will go on me, and I don't want to be considered a murderer for standing by and not doing a thing!"

Rin couldn't help but agree with Miku's words while feeling sorry for her. To be thrust into such an important role, it had to be scary. She had no clue how Miku was able to remain as calm as she was while trying to kick the teacher's desk down.

_Still no luck? If only she was smarter, she would know the bomb was hidden under her nose, in the one place she would least expect. Yeah, I do know where the bomb is; I know pretty much everything. One thing I still don't know is how this day turned out like this, and where all the teachers and adults in the school disappeared to. I can't really do anything though; I'm just a voice that provides information and comic relief, even though I acknowledge that I'm not really funny. _

"Miku, maybe we should ask Gu-"

"Hey you, girl!"

Rin slapped her forhead as Miku ran to a girl with a red bun, beside the red-head was another female, one that looked as though she was trying to hide from Miku's point of view. _I am not trying to hide at all! And why in the world did she get in my way? This is becoming too ridiculous. Truly, utterly ridiculous._

"Would you or your friend happen to know where the bomb might be?" Miku smiled as she asked the question, as though it were completely natural and not odd in the slightest. Rin hit her forehead again, still unable to believe how her best friend could be so calm during such a serious moment.

The red-head, Akikoloid, looked to her silent friend, Mew, who was still gazing at the light blue painted wall, an unreadable expression on her face. _She is an idiot, how would we know where the bomb is? We're background characters! Not cheat codes in a game. Well…I do know it, but…_

"Check the lockers, they might be there. In stories and games, dangerous items are always hidden in the unsuspected places." Mew sigh, her hand going up to brush her hair. The hand never reached its destination, since Miku took a hold of it, dragging Mew down the hallway.

The two girls ran, dodging oncoming people who were trying to find a way to leave. Akikorioid and Rin followed in hot pursuit, curious as to what Miku was going to do and not wishing to leave their respective friend behind.

With a pull from her free hand, Miku opened her locker, a big read bomb with a skull head and crossbones greeted her from the inside. The two friend character stared wide eyed at it, while Mew looked from the bomb to Miku, who was smiling as though she had found the winning item of a scavenger hunt. Reaching her hand inside, Miku touched one of the colored wires that stuck out of it. Just then, the school bell rung, signaling the end of the day. The big bomb exploded, light and smoke evaporating everything around them before they could even make a sound.

* * *

"AHH!" The yelled was heard by all, each student turning around in their respective desk to gaze at the source of the sound.

"Miku? What do you think you're doing! How could you-" Rin's rather loud whispering was cut off by a ruler pointed at her mouth, the owner of the ruler being their current English teacher, Lola.

"Miss Hatsune, let this be the last time I see you asleep in my class." Was all Lola said as she shot Miku a warning glare from her spot beside Rin.

It was almost as though the sleep episode didn't happen, because when Rin had asked Miku what she dreamed about five minutes later, Miku couldn't remember a thing.

* * *

_**A/n:**_

**Disclaimer: **The author own nothing but the idea and forgot to write this disclaimer before so she's writing it now.

Also, thank you _The Queen of Double Standards_ and _Ryuchu_ for reviewing. It made me really happy to know you both are reading this story, and I'm also glad to see that others are reading this as well. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter; till next time~


	4. Planning And Falling

"We should go to the beach!" That one statement caught everyone's attention.

"Where did this come from?"

"My mouth, duh~"

From her side of the room, Neru crossed her arms, a scowl formed on her thin lips. Oh, how she hated when Gumi acted so smug. Bringing sass to the room was _obviously_ her job, not Gumi's.

"Gumi, wasn't the point of this meeting to plot ways for Miku to confess her love to Len?" Professor Mizki asked from her desk.

"Oh, that's right…" Gumi frowned. During the five-minute pause from planning Miku's romantic pursuit, her mind had drifted from the teal-haired girl to the teal colored sea.

"Besides, summer ended a long time ago, so it wouldn't be as fun to go now as it would have been back then." Luka stated with no remorse. The rest of the girls in the room sighed.

_Leave it to the practical girl to bring everyone's moods down._

"Worst romance club ever." Neru's scowl deepened at the thought before her mind changed the topic to why she was even helping Miku out in the first place. After all, she was Hatsune's rival, hated the girl, and she wanted Len all to herself.

_Blame the 'genius' that befriended you, Neru._

* * *

No one knew how it really started, but somehow, someway, Gakupo ended up forcefully grabbing Kaito by the collar and pulling him close, threatening the petrified boy with empty words. No one did anything, too afraid of the tall man who had people backing him up; a classic bully. The teacher was nowhere in sight, presenting the perfect opportunity to get away with a small crime.

_People who pick fights over useless things are fools. I'm amazed this is happening and the main character is just staring at it as though it were a shocking video she found on the web._

"I'm going to mess up that pretty little face of yours, blue ball." Gakupo hissed dangerously close to Kaito's face, making said boy flinch.

_I bet you at this very moment fangirls must be squealing, because hatred between two guys is obviously secret love. I mean, come on, hidden sexual frustration? Forget it. All that is needed to be said at this point is that Miku needs to do something unless she wants to watch her friend turn blue and black. Ha, pun._

As the students watched the scene, they had no idea what to do. Miku was clueless. She wanted to help her childhood friend, she really did, but she had no idea on how to do so.

_You have got to be kidding me, can't anyone do something?_

…_._

…_._

_This is breaking more laws, but fine, I guess I have no choice but to do something out of place for once._

"Stop it, Gakupo." All eyes turned towards the back of the classroom where a lone girl sat by herself, book in hand and displeased look flashing in her seemingly dull eyes. _Do I really look that boring and mysterious? Great, now these people probably think I'm the silent and cool second heroine. Just. Great._

"Who are you? Don't interfere."

"_Really, Gakupo? After constantly teasing my questions in the beginning of class and sit next to me every day, now you ask who I am? Obliviousness is not cute, especially on a guy like you." _Mew didn't realize that she spoke the thought out loud until she heard small gasps and whispers.

_This isn't a show, shut up!...Wait, it kind of is; never mind._

His glare deepened as he looked from Mew to Kaito, as though deciding who he should deal with first. Once he pushed Kaito aside, watching as the ice cream lover scurried away to Miku's side, everyone now knew who the top priority was.

"What are you going to do now? You can't play hero if there's no one to save, little gi-" Gakupo's words were cut short by a fist to his nose. Blue eyes widened at the sight of icy coal.

_Oh no…_

Feeling his body collide with the cold floor, his heart was instantly captivated. _WHAT THE-!? Masochist!_

* * *

_**A/n:**  
_

Thank you Ryuchu and The Queen of Double Standards for your reviews. It brings me great joy to read them along with seeing that others read this story as well. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and are excited for the next.

Disclaimer: Never have I ever owned Vocaloid. All I own is the plot and the cover art.


	5. A Misunderstanding Is Born

_Humans are frustrating creatures. You think that problems can be easily solved with a hopeful mind and a dash of confidence. However, some people can stab your hopes and rip it to shreds, licking up your wounds of despair with blood-lust in their eyes. In other words, Len's unknowingly a sadist and Miku's his masochist slave in a game of adolescent adoration._

"I just…Is it my hair? Am I not pretty enough? Gumi, what am I doing wrong!?" It seemed as though the world was out to get her, as though some gods looked at her from high above the heavens and decided 'hey, let's make sure Miku can't confess to Len. This is soooooooo funny!', or something along those lines.

_Which isn't really that far from the truth._

"Uhh…"

With only that sound as a confirmation, Neru took the initiative the way she knows best; she grabbed Miku by her shirt collar and dragged her out the room. No one said a word as the form of the struggling teen slowly faded away.

* * *

"Hey, Len!"

It's not normal for Gumi to come to him without something she wants to gain; Len's suspicious.

"Yes?" The group of people he was talking to quiets down the moment she comes close enough. Most of Len's friends don't like Gumi, they find her to either be too weird or bothersome.

_It bothers them how he talks to her even though she has the nerd status._

"I need to talk to you…" She glares at the group that's started mumbling theories of what she wants. "_**Alone." **_

They're ready to protest but stop when they see their leader walk away with her. It leaves them irritated and confused.

_These people don't seem to understand that- Oh no…no no no no no. What is __**he**__ doing here?_

"Look, I know I'm not your best friend, a friend, or anything above an acquaintance, but I would like to be more." She's already regretting how her words have come out. If she doesn't act fast, she might make a fool of herself, and that's the last thing Gumi wants. "What I'm trying to say is…I…"

While she tried to find the right words to say, Len's mind has already jumping to exaggerated conclusions; 'Is she going to ask me out?' is the first thought.

_Leave me alone! Gakupo, I told you I am not interested!_

"So…I guess what I'm trying to say is…"

"Yes, I'll go out with you."

"I want to help yo-_**WHAT!?**_"

_Before I shove these roses down Gakupo's throat (I don't even like roses!) Let me just tell you that Gumi has landed herself in the worst situation any love guru tries to avoid; she has unwillingly created a love triangle of epic (–ly stupid) proportions._


	6. No, No, and Sorry

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"No."

"No."

"Oh come on! You were supposed to say yes!"

"No."

Most guys don't attempt to rip their hair out when angry, but Gakupo, with his enviable long locks, was able to do just that. When he let go, the girl of his fancy apathetically watched as thin strands of violet fell to the beige-tiled floor.

"It's just one day, please!"

_I feel sorry for Luka. It's usually her that's given the roll of playing mommy to daddy. It's no wonder she has anger issue. _

"Gakupo, look at me."

He didn't want to. Oh, how he wanted to defy her, to show that didn't care in the hopes that she might reciprocate _some _emotion, any. He _wanted _to, yet he couldn't; her fingertip raise his chin to the point his eyes had no choice but to look where she willed.

"You're not my prince charming, you're not my knight in shinning armor, and you're certainly no hero. You're an arrogant bully who thinks that just because you're trying you'll actually win me over. That's not putting into account that you only like my because I defied you a **_week _**ago_. _That's not a crush, that's masochism." The warmth of her finger slipped from his chin, much to his dismay, which he displayed with a big ol' pout.

"Good day."

_Good job, Mew, you deserve a pat on the back for clarifying the situation before it could prolong itself. Atta girl._

"I'm a samurai. And you, Mew, will be my daimyo. I wouldn't allow your status to be below what you deserve."

She didn't spare him a glance.

* * *

The buses beeped their horns and opened their doors for the liberated teens who were glad to exit their classrooms. Most buses came early, but some drivers, such as Gumi's, had an overload of kids to take; it made the poor man late each day. Although she was an understanding girl (she liked to think of herself as such) there were times where even she had lost her patience.

"Hey."

To say she expected_ the_ Kagamine Len to stand in front of her when her eyes were practically glued to her cell phone screen would be a lie; she would have never expected his presence, at this time, or at all. With the addictive fanfiction pulling her in, she almost forgot their current 'status'.

"Hello." She responded, not batting an eyelash.

_Five...Four..._

Len watched the way her eyes zigzagged, how her lips unconsciously parted, as though she wanted to speak to the words, possibly yell her opinions to the characters. He didn't know if it was right of him to take this moment away from her, all because he wanted to spend time with the girl who was suppose to be 'his'.

_ Len fact of the day; he might be popular, but he has zero experience in the dating field.  
_

With what little backbone he could muster, Len sat beside her and, with as much care and precision as the men in the movies, he slowly stretched his hands up high before letting his right arm fall delicately around her shoulders. It took a few mil-seconds, but the instant she registered extra weight in a spot that was usually untouched, she tensed.

_Three. Two._

Gumi risked using peripheral vision. She could make out the blur of too bright blond, spiked to exaggerated proportions, of two dots of blue that could reflect the soul if looked at from an artistic perspective. If she were sane enough to write her ideas on a sheet of paper, she might use this moment to capture his likeness. It would have been a perfect time for the heroine of a tale to fall in love with the other lead that, against the circumstances, bias, and various forms of slander, was always there for her. She never knew it, but the boy was the one, and he would make it clear with a kiss or a form of care. Whether interpreted in such a way was up to the reader.

_One._

Was...was she the heroine?_  
_

_No, she's not. It's still Miku; somehow._

"Uh...S-sorry." He takes his arm back, watching her. Who knows, maybe she'll miss it? Oh, who was he kidding, he was just being a hopeful sap-

"Do you like Miku?"

_Way to go, Gumi. Ruin the ONE romantic moment that's happened since this story started. And- wait..._

She had to ask, not just for the poor girl who was pinning over a dim-witted boy who had his head knocked into the sky, with the most mesmerizing dimples and chubbiest cheeks she had ever seen, but for herself as well. She had to set things straight, to find out the truth. As SeeU the shipper says: 'a disciple of cupid must not simply run on instinct and emotion, he or she must also think logically; to assess the situation is key'.

_Why am I here? Where's Miku?  
_

Len's gaze flickered to his worn out school jeans. They're faded from all the washing, with threads sticking out at the edges that brushed his ankles. "I have no idea why you're asking me this, but..." He thought, thought of teal hair, of glittering eyes that showered her sister with a love that seemed as vast as the stars in the nighttime sky. "She's sweet, caring, and a bunch of other good things. Of course I like her, what's not to like?"

_You've gotta be kidding me. She's the main character and I haven't narrated her in how long?  
_

Smooth skin, softer than hers, trailed a path from the elbow to the hand that held her silver cell phone. It was ridiculous to feel self-conscious over a piece of plastic, but it happened. So Gumi held the phone tighter, even as his fingers tried to slip through the gap.

"But, even though I've known Miku longer, I don't really know her all that well. I don't even know you all that well." It took guts to say that, but honesty was his route, and he hoped with all his might that it would land him on the proper path. "But I want to. I'd like to get to know you because you're-"

"The most amazing girl I've ever known?"

If he went that far, as far as to quote fanfictions that she gobbled up even though they tasted as artificial as white sugar, then she knew she'd snap. She'd burn with the rage of millions of editors who had to slash those clichés with the red pen of justice. That, or she might turn into a piece of soft and sticky honey.

_Cog Gakupo, you just had to take my time away from my job. _

"Well...yes and no. I've met other girls who are prettier than you, smarter than you, skinner than you, and who would love to date me more than I bet you do. That doesn't change the fact that out of all those girls, you're the one who I'd like to give my dating virginity to."

___I swear, next time I see that guy I am flipping him off._

He's spazzing mentally as the words he just spit out repeat endlessly. It was terrible and embarrassing and- was she _**laughing?**_

Gumi is, she's laughing more than the time she watched the comedy stylings of Kaito, the teen with coulrophobia who went to her cousin's clown themed birthday party.

"I **_cannot_** believe you said that. Just...Oh my _goodness, _this is _too _rich."

He's neck-deep in humiliation, pulling oxygen from Gumi's lips to breath. She's tense and tastes like Cool Ranch Doritos; it's nasty and not at all like he imagined a first kiss would turn out. She reciprocates the thought, but neither of the two know what to do, even with Gumi's expert knowledge in romance. All the data she collected over the years on how to move lips to create this sort of spark that authors attempt to capture slips away, leaving a blond, hormonal boy pressed close who's as clueless as she.

___Forget next time, I'm going to go and give him a piece of my mind right now!_

"Well that was..."

"Terrible?"_  
_

He smiles, his head tilting up and down slow-mo, with a faded dimple next to his right smiling line. It's precious in a way that's borderline motherly and lovingly; hard to tell which version is stronger.

They both agree that it stunk, they need some tic tac's, and that they'll mess up a lot. After all, they're teenagers with minds that are developing slower than their bodies; they're bound to slip at some point. But that doesn't mean they can't try, can't deal with the fights and having to get to know the other persons likes and dislikes and putting up with things you might not like because: 'hey, if you like it, then I should try to like it too'.

There's one condition. She had to confess to him, say the truth and bring up a fact that started their 'relationship'.

Miku can only remain in the dark for so long before someone brings her into the light, and that person definitely will not be from outside of the loop. She deserves that much. She deserves more.

* * *

_**A/ n:**_

Ooo, drama! Never thought I'd get to this point. Honestly, half the stuff that's happened so far never crossed my mind when I came up with this project. Also, I think this might be my longest chapter yet. I'm really proud of that. As always, I hope you readers out there enjoyed this chapter and are looking forward to the next. Special thanks to The Queen Of Double Standards and yiseunggi for their reviews, especially yiseunggi because she made me realize its been three months since my last update. Goodness, how time flies by!

Thanks for reading :)


	7. Seeing SeeU Part 1

_Before we begin, I would like to sincerely apologize for the way I acted yesterday. It was rash and unnecessary. So, even if it might bring me extreme displeasure, I will continue to narrate. It is my job, even if I don't get paid for it and no one other than you unknown specks in space know of this. _

_Let's begin.  
_

"O-M-Gee, I cannot **_purrleave_** you!"_  
_

_...Is it too late to take it back?  
_

You were never a fan of dogs. They were sweet, loyal, but much too rough for your taste. They drool and foam at the mouth. You resembled them now; the rabid dog that was the least ideal pet.

_Since when has this ever been told in second point of view? _

You want to be mad at her. How you wish you could be.

You can't; Gumi is just the type of person that can never bring your rage to a bubble.

_I'm serious. Why the change?_

She isn't able to retain her fury, but she is able to leave. She walks away even when she feels Gumi's hand on her shoulder, trying to pull her back and show her a perspective and reasoning she is unable to comprehend.

SeeU will not stand for this.

_That's better._

The corridors were much too vacant for her liking, with only teachers and strangers sprinkled around the edges. A sad time for a lonely girl who needs a friend, a person to distract her from the madness that her 'closest friend' had just spewed.

Yes, she took this development to heart, but could you blame her?

_Well...Oh, wait, that was a rhetorical question._

Searching for a distraction is a bigger challenge than she initially believed. Other than the members of her club, which she'd honestly prefer didn't try to find her, there were few options left.

Miki, an athlete she'd come to know thanks to Advanced History, is playing a game of basketball against her cousin, the infamous Kamui Gakupo. There's no way she'd be able to spend time with the redhead when she's in the zone, so she leaves the gymnasium behind. There are other clubs running -it _is _a no school day, the perfect time for clubs to meet and plot future events or practice their skills. As her options diminish, she reaches a fork in the road that presents two routes.

A. Return to Gumi and cease being a childish girl who clings to an ideology of how human relationships should function and the rules she has formed and perfected since childhood.

B. Go to the library and see if there's anyone there.

_Am I the only one who feels as though this is the point in the game where a certain choice will lead to some sort of outcome? Like...What's it called...One of those dating games?_

Clinging to pride is easier than admitting defeat; it leads her to the library.

It's been so long since she visited this place. Her English teacher didn't require the class to participate in reading activities, and she never did like to read books she'd have to part ways with; such a shame. It was a larger shame to deny herself the tranquility that came with sitting in a room surrounded by messages recorded for the masses to read.

How she missed this place.

_Man she's boring. I sort of miss Gumi at this point._

_Sort of._

Romance novels were a dime a dozen here; easy pickings. She had almost forgotten the workout her legs had suffered and the dilemma she had abandoned.

She would have forgotten, had she not spotted Kaito and Miku sitting together in the designated 'Study Spot' by the magazine rack.

Would she ever get a lucky break?


	8. Seeing SeeU Part 2

Spirits had to exist. They had to; one of them possessed her. They took control of her tired legs, giving them the strength to walk forward. Her limbs pulled a chair back and her body situated itself on the wooden chair. The voice that greeted the pair could not have been her own; it was too calm, too surreal.

It had to have been someone else that told Miku to best be careful. That she needed to open her eyes and make a move. Being passive can only be allowed for so long.

_..._

Miku was rather disturbed by this. Her eyes spoke volumes, as did Kaito's, who was more baffled by SeeU's appearance and words than the person who was a part of the dilemma.

_Poor, naive Kaito. Someone really needs to burst that bubble for him._

Control returned to SeeU as she started to giggle. 'It's just as joke' she'd said, but it wasn't. She honestly felt bad for the poor girl. Miku, as intelligent as she might be, didn't notice the person who was beside her, the one that cared more for her than Len ever could.

SeeU was never a fan of the 'childhood friend turned love interest' epidemic. She never was and never would be, yet she couldn't deny the sympathy she held for the Shion. He cared; showed it in every kind gesture, every question about how Miku felt, and each time he'd wait for her when she was late to meet him during lunch. SeeU had seen enough of their interactions to know all of this. She had read enough and seen enough to know that he was an abnormality; guys like him didn't exist in this world. Here, on their planet, men are classified as the species that is tough, that worked, that weren't emotional nor thoughtful.

Kaito was. That alone was enough to give her the push necessary to ask if she could speak to him in private.

_Now it's getting juicy._

"What is it, SeeU?"

He's worried, you can tell. It makes the words harder to unleash. It makes you want to swallow it all down because now you see you might be exaggerating this.

No, you are. You are but you can't help it. You care too much. You care about humans and their emotions. You don't want to see Kaito, this dazzling being that makes you believe fiction can bend with reality, have to pick up the pieces of a broken heart that will never accept him as more than just a friend.

_Even though I'm mad at the change of p.o.v I will let it slide. This is...I have no comment._

"Kaito, do you really like Miku?"

He's leaning on one foot then the other. It's a shift in posture she knows all too well; he's stalling.

"Well..."

_Thank you._

Only she can fix it this awkward situation. She, the girl that exaggerates to the point it no longer feels like an exaggeration. It's an over-analyzed situation that she's influencing. One that she's read about so many times and would dream about. She would imagine herself in the heroine's world, taking the one that was left in the dust in her arms. She would tell him that it's alright, that she cares about him and wants to try being with him, even if he still feels for the lead.

Kaito is pretty cute. That she cannot deny.

**_Oh no...NOW is when I realize this?_**

_Somebody pop some popcorn and give this girl a 'you've added to the teenage love drama' award._

"Look at me."

He does, with the eyes of a child and a large, vibrant heart on his sleeve.

When a person has feeling for another, be it romantic or purely maternal, you see that person as a beautiful creature. This is what SeeU sees; a vision that burns her retinas.

"I want you to know that Miku likes Len. She likes him but he likes Gumi. They're going out now but only they and I know this, and Gumi doesn't know what to tell Miku. We were trying to help them get together but..."

"The Romance club, right?"

Now is her turn to gawk.

"Y-Yeah...How did you know?"

His smile is as radiant as the sun, and she hates herself more than ever for thinking of this cliche simile.

"She told me. We are good friends, after all. I wouldn't go as far as to say best friends, but we're pretty much there."

Kaito steps forward, placing his hand on SeeU's shoulder. She's hypersensitive to the touch, to the height difference and the way he can bring forth a gust of tranquility that makes her feel as though she's sitting on a tropical beach, the breeze playing with her hair. She almost buys into that delusion until the sound of footsteps remind her they're standing outside of a bathroom, across the hall from the library.

_Welp. Looks like we lost her._

"I admire your concern but there's no need to worry." He isn't blushing. This isn't a book but she imagines that if it were, he would have a soft shade of pink on those peach spots. "I do like her, but it's just a crush. I'll get over her and support her though this and any other relationship she'll get herself into. I'm not going to lie; it bothers me that she prefers Len over me, especially after everything we've been through."

He sighs dramatically. It's a sweet effort to make her feel at ease and makes her wonder how Miku could not like such a great guy.

"But you're going to stick with her because you love her."

They're mutually grinning. One because the words just said are so _cliche, _so sickly sweet that it's recommended to not use when writing a story. The other smiles because it's true.

"I wouldn't go as far as to say love, but yeah. I'm not going to leave her so easily."

_SMH here._


End file.
